


Understanding

by coolspaceprincess



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, I'll be honest with you idk what this is, Inspired by More Than Human, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, The Powerpuff Girls, reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolspaceprincess/pseuds/coolspaceprincess
Summary: "Why do you still wear that stupid bow?""Why do you still wear that stupid hat?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Brick argues with Blossom just so he has an excuse to talk to her.

If it had been up to Brick, he wouldn’t have spent any time around _her_ ever. Unfortunately for him, his stupid brothers - for reasons beyond his understanding - had taken a liking to her sisters. This is how he found himself at the beach grumbling to himself in front of the barbecue while his brothers and their Powerpuff Girl counterparts played volleyball a short distance away from him.

“If you didn’t want to be here, why did you come?”

Brick scowled at the source of the voice. Blossom was seated on the sand reading a book near where everyone dumped their belongings. Now, she had lifted her eyes from the book in her hands to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Dunno,” Brick grunted. “Had nothing else to do.”

Blossom regarded him for a moment before returning to her book. Brick watched her, still frowning. “Why do you care anyway? What are _you_ doing here?”

Blossom rolled her eyes, “I’m here to have fun, Brick. Unlike you.”

“Oh yeah, reading a book at the beach. The pinnacle of entertainment.” Brick scoffed.

Blossom glared daggers at him, “I’ll have you know that this book is _very_ entertaining.”

Brick knew that. He’d looked at the title of the book earlier and recognised it. It wasn’t a bad read, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

“Now if you’re done wasting my time, I’m going to get back to it.”

Brick scoffed again before returning to the burger patties he’d left unattended for too long. However, every now and then he’d throw a curious glance at Blossom who was so engrossed in the book she seemed to forget he was there.

 _She hasn’t changed at all_ , Brick noted. She still looked the same as she did when they were younger, down to that stupid bow.

“Brick, would you quit staring at me?” Blossom sighed, exasperated.

Brick froze, not knowing how to react at the fact that he'd been caught in the act. Suddenly he blurted out, “Why do you still wear that stupid bow?”

Blossom looked affronted and for some reason Brick didn’t know whether to take joy in it or apologize.

 _Apologize?_ He thought. _The hell?_

He just stood there as she closed her book and packed up her belongings. All of a sudden she whirled around, book and towel in hand, glaring at him.

“Why do you still wear that _stupid hat_ ?” she retorted before walking away from him angrily.

Brick knew she meant it as an insult but for the first time in his life he felt like he understood her. Even if it was on the flimsy piece of fabric on their heads. Watching her retreating figure, he smirked as he reached up and touched his cap, lost in thought.

_The same reason I still wear this hat. Huh._

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I don't know where this came from but that would be a lie. I read More Than Human and then I cried at all the good fanart of it.
> 
> Also, I don't know if this made any sense, I just wanted to get this idea down on paper (?) immediately.


End file.
